A Certain Dare
by Fallen Demonic Angel
Summary: A certain Red head was bored and decided to go to Card capital to have card fight with Aichi and Kai, but instead ended up playing a truth and dare game with a certain lavender-haired girl, Tokura Misaki, the girl never knew she has some feelings to the red head just because of this dare. ONE SHOT minna


**Me: Decided to make this one shot for some Ren x Misaki fans out there since I don't really see RenSaki fanfics so I decided to give them some support**

**Misaki: W-Wait! What about Kai?**

**Ren: I'm sure Kai won't mind MisaQ~**

**Misaki: It's Misaki!**

**Me: I already have it in control Misa-chan now to start this little one shot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard, BushiRoad owns it, I only own this plot cause if I did…I would let the new main characters look less like Yu-gi-oh and more screen time for our old main characters**

* * *

**"**Ohayou Gozaimasu!"

A red-haired high schooler who was wearing the uniform of the Fukuhara High entered the shop…some kids were surprised to see one of the greatest fighters, Suzugamori Ren in card capital

"Welcome" a lavender-haired girl reading a novel greeted with her cold tone "It's rare for you too come here"

"Well, it was kinda boring in the HQ so I decided to go here~" Ren looked around to see if a certain brunette and blue-head was around and noticed there weren't and returned his gaze to the lavender head "Aichi-kun and Kai, aren't here yet?" The shadow paladin user asked the Genesis user

"They'll be around in a while" the lavender-haired clerk said as she reverted her gaze to the novel

"Nee~ MisaQ, let's play truth or dare~" Ren smiled innocently while crossing his arms on the counter and laying his chin down

"It's Misaki!" Misaki was ticked off

"Let's play~ MisaQ~" Ren said in a singing tone

"I will if you stop calling me MisaQ"

"I will if you dared me~"

"Fine"

"Then, I let you start"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare~" Misaki thinked for a while as she was thinking for dare and finally came up with one

"I dare you to switch decks with Kai" Misaki said and it was just in time that the brunette entered the shop with his blonde best friend, Ren walked up to Kai as soon as he entered the shop

"Good timing Kai, can we switch decks?" the red head asked as the brunette raised a brow, the blonde guy went to the counter

"Ohayou Nee-chan! And why is Ren suddenly here?" the blonde asked

"He said he was bored and went, but you guys weren't around yet se he wanted to play truth and dare with me for a while" the lavender head explained to the blonde guy

"Why?" the brunette asked the red head

"Well~ MisaQ and me were playing truth and dare, and she dared me to switch decks, but don't worry Kai, I won't damage them or lose them at all and it's just for today too~" Ren smiled innocently as Kai just sighed and the two switched their decks

"Arigatou Kai~" Ren thanked happily and returned to the counter to continue their little game as Kai just went to the empty tables and sat on the chairs as he was waiting for a certain brunette as the blonde guy went to his table and sat in front of him to and started a conversation

"It's done MisaQ~ then it's my turn, truth or dare~"

"I'll choose a dare" Ren put his finger on his chin as he was thinking for a dare then came up with one

"I want to…go out with me~"

"Are you joking Ren?" Misaki wanted to be sure what she heard was true

"Nope~" Ren smiled happily and Misaki blushed a bit, Ren not knowing of what he said tilted his head in confusion

"What's wrong MisaQ?" Ren said innocently

"It Misaki! And asking me suddenly…" Misaki blushed as she looked away a bit, Kai and Miwa heard their conversation, Kai sighed as Miwa sweat dropped _How can that guy be so dense_ He thought

_But a dare is a dare, I have to accept it…but…._Misaki was in her thoughts leaving the dense Ren confused

"Ano…MisaQ?" Misaki snapped out of her thoughts and returned to their conversation with the dense red head and coughed as she returned to her usual personality

"I'll do the dare…but the shop…"

"Leave it to me Nee-chan!" Miwa walked to the counter

"Miwa…but…"

"It's okay…I'll take over your shift for today" Misaki sighed and got up from her seat and took off her apron and wore her blazer then went out Ren, Miwa got the apron and wore it and as soon as he sat on the chair, the blue-haired Gold Paladin user finally came as he entered the shop

"Yo Aichi!" Miwa greeted, Aichi was a bit surprised for Miwa taking Misaki's shift

"Misaki-san is not around?" Aichi asked

"Well, she's out for a while…but better prepare your deck cause someone's been waiting for you already" Miwa pointed at the brunette as Aichi reverted his gaze at him

"Fight me, Aichi" Aichi nodded and the walked up to the stand table and placed their fighting vanguards, shuffled their decks and placed their decks on the placemat, then drawed 5 cards and started

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, the Vanguard!"

"Wingal Liberator"

"Frontline Revenger, Claudas"

"Eh?! Shadow Paladin?" Aichi said in a surprised tone

~O~

Meanwhile to our dense Red head and the quite nervous lavender head, walking on the streets, they didn't speak for a while as Misaki was a bit nervous, Ren noticed her acting weird

"What's wrong MisaQ~?" Misaki snapped out of her nervousness and shook her head in denial

"It's nothing" Ren returned to his usual smile

"Then, would like to eat some ice cream, since I saw a stand over there, and their ice cream might be delicious too" Ren pointed at the stand nearby and Misaki nodded then two walked to the stand

"MisaQ~ what flavor do you want?"

"Hmm…I'll have Vanilla" Ren ordered for a strawberry and Vanilla ice cream, Misaki noticed something from Ren, that he wasn't his usually dense and somewhat annoying self, for once she thinks it was okay to be with him once in a while _ What am I thinking? _Misaki thought while having a tiny tint of pink on her face

"Here you go, MisaQ~" Misaki snapped out of her thoughts again as Ren handed her the ice cream

"It's Misaki!" Misaki noticed the ice cream he was holding "And…thanks…" Misaki grabbed her ice cream while blushing and looked away a bit

"Domo~" Ren smiled, Misaki felt her heart skipped a bit but shook it off as the continued walking around the streets. After a few minutes of walking they decided to seat on a park bench and finished eating their ice creams, Ren started a conversation with her and some of his stories actually made her smile and laugh, _Maybe he's not that bad_ Misaki thought, she never knew she would be happy to spend time with Ren

"Nee~ MisaQ, do you know girlfriend means?" Misaki flinched for a bit surprised of what he said but calmed herself as she can see Ren dosen't know a thing about it_ I think I might take that back_ Misaki thought again

"What do you mean?" Misaki asked trying to be sure of what he said

"Well, A-chan asked if she can be my girlfriend and I can be her boyfriend, but Asaka is a girl and she's friend, then she suddenly looked a bit sad, I was kinda confused and wanted to cheer up A-chan, but I don't know what she meant, what did she meant MisaQ~?" Misaki sweat dropped seeing how this Red head can ever be so dense _I never knew he was this dense and Asaka was finally able to confess to him, good for her _Misaki smiled at that thought

"I think she meant like other than just being a friend" Misaki tried to explain to the red head but still doesn't get it

"Just being a friend?"

"Maybe she wants her to like her but not just a friend, something more than friends" Misaki explained again but the red head still didn't get it and Misaki sweat dropped

"I do remember A-chan do something to me before I was training for the tournament"

"Like what?" Misaki asked then Ren suddenly leaned to her cheek and kissed her cheek which made her face flushed pure red, she was surprised at the act of the Ren who suddenly kissed her on her cheek, but then backed away, Ren noticed Misaki face was very red

"Misaki, what's wrong?" Ren asked as he was a bit worried and Misaki shook of her thoughts about the kiss and looked away

"It's nothing!" Misaki looking away to prevent the dense guy seeing her blushing face

"Would you like to go back the shop to continue our game Misaki?" Misaki was surprised to hear Ren saying her name correctly and looked at him a bit to see he was smiling, Misaki smiled and nodded in agreement

"Then I'll escort you then, Misaki" Ren held out his hand

"Did you just say my name correctly?" Misaki asked to know if it was real, Ren thought for a bit

"Did I?"

"I heard you say it correctly" Misaki crossed her arms

"Who knows~, come on MisaQ~" Ren stood and held out his hand, Misaki was about to retort but then again maybe she liked Ren saying her nickname he made up, she hold his hand and stood up and the two went walking back to card capital but now holding hands and the lavender head having some feelings for the dense red head _Maybe this dare wasn't actually that bad_ she smiled

* * *

**Me: Yay! Done with this oneshot! I just like how Ren-sama calls Misa-chan "MisaQ~" or "Misa-ki" in the anime it's just too cute! but I'm just supporting this couple but my main is KaiSaki and it's my OTP, KaiSaki forever! And I decided to write this to know that I'm still alive from my school trying to torture me with their horrible projects I hate to do so much**

**Ren: Shouldn't you focus on your projects since they take that much from your grade**

**Me: Nothing to worry Ren-sama, I have it all under control**

**Misaki: anyways, I wonder how Kai is doing with that shadow paladin deck**

**Me: I wonder too..*grins***

**~Omake~**

**-Back at card capital-**

**Kai: Illusionary Mordred attacks Gancelot!**

**Aichi: *checks hand* 'I can't guard' No guard!**

**Kai: check the drive trigger, first check: Grim Revenger, Critical trigger,**

**Aichi: Eh?!**

**Kai: Critical to Mordred and the power to Blaster dark, second check: Revenger, Air raid dragon, another Critical trigger**

**Aichi: Another one!**

**Kai: Critical to Mordred and the power to Nullity Revenger, Masquerade**

**Aichi: D-damage check, first check: Angelic Liberator, Second check: Elixir Liberator, Heal trigger, healing one damage 'Just one more' third check: Little Liberator, Marron…I lose, but that was so cool Kai-kun, even in the shadow paladin deck you're still able to win**

**Kai: *Fixes Ren's deck***

**Aichi: Now that you mention it, why are you using Shadow paladain Kai-kun? And it even has some cards that I know Ren-san has, why are using Ren's shadow paladin deck?**  
**Kai: It's none of your business**

**Aichi: Is that so…*sweat drops***

**Ren: *enters the shop with Misaki who is still holding his hand* Kai~ where's my deck?**

**Aichi: Misaki-san why are you holding Ren-san's hand**

**Misaki: *blushes and looks away and let's go of his hand* I-it's nothing**

**Kai: *glares at Ren***

**Ren: What's wrong Kai?**

**Kai: It's nothing**

**Ren: *smirks and whispers***

**Kai: I told you it's nothing**

**Ren: I knew it~**

**Aichi &amp; Misaki: Knew what?**

**Ren: That Kai-**

**Kai: *smacks Ren's head* I told you it's nothing *leaves shop***

**Ren: Kai! Wait! *follows Kai***

**-and the two with Miwa sweat dropped-**

**Me: THE END! And don't worry I'm still going to continue Mafia famiglias and demon's return, Mata nee minna!**


End file.
